


Fanboy

by Ariko_Hiranei



Series: Spideypool Cortos [7]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU banda, AU normal, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si Wade Wilson podía estar orgulloso de algo, era de ser el mayor fan de The  New Avengers... en especial de su vocalista</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaro, este corto NO tiene relación con los dos anteriores ;D

Los New Avengers era su banda favorita. Sobre todo el joven y sexy vocalista: Peter “Spidey” Parker. Desde la primera vez que lo escuchó cantar, sintió su corazón revolucionarse como si hubiera corrido un maratón; y el verlo a unos metros en el concierto que ofrecieron en la plaza comercial donde trabajaba lo había llevado al cielo.

Wade Winston Wilson era una persona de gustos simples: dormir hasta tarde, coleccionar réplicas de armas de fuego, atascarse de comida mexicana e ir a cualquier concierto/firma de autógrafos en el que participara la banda. Desde el anonimato velaba por el bienestar de su amado castaño (SUYO desde el inicio de los tiempos, según él) y miraba con ira mal contenida a todos los locos fanáticos que se le acercaban demasiado.

Un buen día, descubrió que su viejo amigo Logan trabajaba con la banda, y ni tardo ni perezoso se dedicó a acosarlo hasta que le dio (aventó en la cara) la llave para entrar al estudio donde ensañaban.

-Bien Wade, este es el momento, hoy verás a tu querido Baby boy, deja los nervios de lado- se decía a sí mismo en el trayecto al edificio.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

La pregunta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, solo para darse cuenta que se encontraba frente a frente con el vocalista, justo afuera de la puerta de su sala de grabación

-Eh…. Yo…. Tu…. asdfasf….

-¿Te sientes bien?

-¡¡Cásate conmigo Spidey boy!!

-¡Aléjate de mi pervertido!- el cstaño se pegó lo más que pudo a la pared, casi como si quisiera subir por ella

-¡¡¡Te amo Peter!!! ¡¡¡Se mi esposa!!!-el mayor se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un gran abrazo de oso

-¡¡Que me sueltes!!


End file.
